A manicure preparation has so far been classified roughly into an organic solvent base and an aqueous base according to purposes and characteristics thereof. A manicure preparation of an organic solvent base is excellent in a coating property and a quick drying property but has a problem that a nail and a skin are roughened. In contrast with this, an aqueous manicure preparation exerts less influence on a body, and a lot of aqueous manicure preparations have been developed in recent years.
Known as conventional aqueous manicure preparations are, for example, 1) an aqueous manicure preparation containing a kneaded composition prepared by kneading a powder into an anionic acryl resin (refer to, for example, patent document 1), 2) an aqueous manicure preparation characterized by blending an acrylic polymer emulsion with a powder subjected to hydrophilic treatment with a silylation agent having a polyoxyethylene chain (refer to, for example, patent document 2), 3) an aqueous manicure preparation containing a brilliant pearly pigment prepared by coating at least one kind of a colorant on glass flakes in a single layer and an aqueous polymer emulsion (refer to, for example, patent document 3) and 4) an aqueous manicure preparation containing a pearl pigment prepared by coating two or more kinds of light transmissive materials having different refractive indices on a flaky base material in plural layers and an aqueous polymer emulsion (refer to, for example, patent document 4).
However, the respective aqueous manicure preparations described in the above patent documents 1 to 4 have the problem that the cosmetics have a high viscosity to make it impossible to draw fine lines and patterns on a nail. Further, the pearly pigments and the pearl pigments in which brilliance is obtained by reflecting light have a larger particle diameter than those of conventional organic pigments and inorganic pigments and are constituted mainly of tabular pigments, and therefore if aqueous manicure preparations containing the above tabular pigments are low in a viscosity, involved therein is the problem that the tabular pigments settle down and that the particles are not evenly dispersed well even by stirring again and form a hard cake.
Further, if conventional aqueous manicure preparations are low in a viscosity, involved therein is the problem that when fine lines and patterns are drawn on a nail, cissing is marked in a case of narrow drawn lines to make it impossible to draw fine lines and patterns.
Further, a brush obtained by bunching fibers which has so far been used for manicure preparations as an applicator for drawing fine lines and patterns on a nail is suited for applying them on a whole part of a nail, but when drawing lines and the like, defects such as spilling of the cosmetics have been brought about. Further, a so-called pen feed and the like which are prepared by fixing fiber bundles with a binder involve the problem that a tabular pigment brings about clogging in the pen feed to make it impossible to draw fine lines.
On the other hand, the present applicants have filed a liquid cosmetic suited for eye makeup, wherein it contains 5 to 25% by weight of a pearl pigment comprising basically an inorganic substance which contains mica, titanium dioxide coated mica or a surface-treated substance thereof and 0.2 to 2.0% by weight of an anionic polymer compound such as a xanthan gum and the like; a non-Newtonian viscosity index (n) falls in a range of 0.16≦n≦0.28; and a viscosity falls in a specific range at a prescribed shear rate (refer to, for example, patent document 5).
The above liquid cosmetic discloses a technique close to the present invention, but it is a cosmetic used for a skin such as eye makeup and the like and therefore is entirely different in a use thereof from a cosmetic coated on a nail, and it has a high viscosity and falls in an apparently different viscosity range. In addition thereto, involved therein is the problem that in a case of an aqueous manicure preparation having a low viscosity, stabilization and redispersibility of a tabular pigment can not be exerted well even by using a xanthan gum and the like.
On the other hand, known are a cosmetic composition characterized by blending particles of at least one material selected from organic polymers, oil & fats, waxes, mineral oils, inorganic substances and plants which comprise granules having a shape factor falling in a range of 0.98 to 0.50 and a particle diameter falling in a range of 50 to 2000 μm in a circularity coefficient of 0.98 to 0.40 and a cosmetic composition used effectively for detergents, massaging agents, cleansing agents and the like in which granules prepared by granulating water-insoluble primary particles using a binder such as crystalline cellulose and the like are granules having a shape factor falling in a range of 0.98 to 0.50 and a particle diameter falling in a range of 50 to 2000 μm in a circularity coefficient of 0.98 to 0.40 (refer to, for example, patent document 6).
In the above granule-blended cosmetic composition, it is disclosed in Production Example 3 (paragraph 0082) to use crystalline cellulose, but the crystalline cellulose is shown as an example of a binder, and it is different in a technical concept (purposes, a constitution and an operation and effect) from the present invention.